bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
On the Prowl Part One: A Peek into Kazuma's Daily Adventures
Outside the 8th Division Barracks The cheery sounds of rowdy laughter and glasses clinking could be heard floating from the 8th Division barracks on the light breeze, for it was 11am on a wednesday and of course that would mean it was time for one of many drinking parties held by the 8th Division Captain, Kazuma Atsuhake. Despite the apparent "lawlessness" of such behavior, these events were quite a success and as such were attended by many within the Gotei 13, even attracting the Captain-Commander down to join in on a few occasions. Currently numerous Shinigami could be seen laughing and generally enjoying themselves directly in front of Kazuma's barracks, each with at least one glass in their hand as they danced, talked, sang, and genuinely just relieved stress from the rest of the week. Inside the 8th Division Barracks "Take another Captain Kazu! There's no way you'll make it past 15 drinks!" The shout comes from a boastful member of Kazuma's own division, a new recruit. Otherwise he wouldn't have dared to place a wager on Kazuma's drinking skills, you'd lose your money faster than if you personally handed it to a thief. "Graahhhhh *hiccup* I'll do yeh one butter.. *hiccup* put yer mouth were yeh money is and Ah'll... Ah'll go teh 20 drunks... *hiccup* Duh we 'ave uh wahger?", the seemingly drunk man was none other than Capt. Kazuma of eight division putting on an entirely believable drunk act for the confident young man before him. The other members of his division urged the young recruit on, well aware of the act Kazuma was putting up to bolster his young foolish bravado. They cheered him on, pushing him to rise to the challenge before the young man buckled. "A wager eh? Half a month's salary! I'll be rich before you know it!", the surrounding crowd immediately groaned while others yelled for him to stop "pussyfooting". Suddenly spurred on by his apparently dwindling popularity the young recruit quickly corrected himself "Fine fine, two months salary and... And... A pass to get out of my duties for three weeks!", the crowd whooped and cheered at the young man's new wager, rather cheered for his impending doom at the hands of his captain. For in truth, losing your money to Captain Kazuma was something of an initiation among the ranks of 8th Division, each of them had gone through it in turn. "Tew munths pay? *hiccup* Fahn fahn.... Buht if Ah win... Yeh'll 'ave to dew twice yer duties... Got *hiccup* it?" The young man nodded, the cheering crowd around him and his youthful pride preventing him from truly thinking his actions through. Kazuma grins as he throws back 5 drinks in rapid succession, each glass clanking back to the table and placing him at his 19th drink... The final drink would determine whether the young man won his wager or sank into the depths of depression at the cost of two months pay and double duties to boot. Kazuma shakingly raises the glass to his mouths with all the theatrics of an Oscar winning performance before letting the fiery liquid to slide past his lips with ease. He grins drunkenly at the devastated young man "Ah'll be taken tew monfs uv yer pay *hiccup*... Nao... Ah'll 'ed owtsahd fer a minute...", he stands, almost stumbling as he makes his way to the door with all the grace of a one legged beggar before sliding outside. Outside the 8th Division Barracks The instant he hit fresh air the drunk act dissolved and he chuckled to himself "They get more foolish everytime, you'd think they would hear rumors about me in the Academy. Heh", Kazuma looks around his barracks with full clarity as he chuckles to himself "Well now, the Kuchiki is absent as always.. Likely with his nose in a book again, I could've sworn I told him reading rots the brain last time." Kazuma grins as a mischievous glint finds its way to his eyes and he promptly slides his kimono from his shoulders, revealing his muscled torso in all its chiseled glory as he makes his way to the 6th Division barracks with a bottle of sake and two glasses. The 6th Division The Captain's Office was known to be lavishly supplied with a plethora of different items, ranging from expensive paintings to upper-class furniture - the Kuchiki prefered to sorround himself with pricey objects and materialistic goods. While Kazuma's premonition wasn't entirely true, it was not that far off, the Kuchiki Heir was currently busy with his duties of captaincy. He never attended the festives at the 8th Division building, knowing full well that his uncle would utterly disapprove of what he concidered to be "irresponsible vulgar indulgence in third-rate brewery, shameless exhibition and unacceptable neglection of duties unbefitting a Captain" no, it was no secret that Kuchiki Byakuya was by no means fond of the 8th Division Captain's leniency and slightly goofy nature. Kazuya ruffled trough the various documents seated on his desk, he had deliberately decided not to take part in the festives; there was simply too much to do back at his office. He prided himself at always getting his work done on time. Humming softly to himself while readjusting and sorting the paperwork in an orderly and alphabetical fashion, which he then proceeded to arrange in a pile by his desk. Kazuya then finally went about his actual business, as he began to fill out the paperwork one by one, which included assignments, new recruits, letters and other important matters, When he had come halfway in his work he decided to take a small break; Gin'Iro Odoruchō had instructed him to continue reading the book of Kidō Spells and applications she had pointed him to, and if he didn't finish it soon she would be most displeased with him; and that woman was scarier than the Captain Commander! Settling himself comfortably in the lean chair by the window as he eagerly started to read in the aforementioned tome. A series of thumps and shouts could be heard rapidly approaching Kazuya's quarters, urgent voices speaking in subdued tones followed by exponentially more casual, and many times louder, dismissals of whatever was being said. Another, louder, thump followed by the sound of shattering glass and an outraged roar heralded the sounds of feet running in the opposite direction and a deadly silence before his door opens without so much of a knock and none other than Captain Kazuma steps through, slight irritation showing on his face as his torso glistens in what would appear to be sake and he is now in possession of only one glass. "Bastard broke my glass and made me spill my sake trying to keep me from coming in here", his voice clearly held a note of irritation almost a pout even. "Try to be nice to the royalty and look what happens, I wanted to share a drink and it ends up on me because of some uppity no name...", "Captain Kuchiki is not to be disturbed, he says. No exceptions, he says. I'm sorry but I shall bar you from entering, he says.", he grumbles to himself while mulling over the loss of his glass. He turns to Kazuya, for all the world appearing to be the innocent party in this manner despite his far-from-holy appearance. After all, not many would conversate with a half-naked man drenched in liquor; his kimono hung loosely from his waist, nearly undone by the brief altercation outside. "Oi Kazu, you wouldn't happen to have any towels would you?", Kazuma walks over to the man apparently paying no heed to his nearly disrobed state due to the slight scuffle that occurred moments prior and catches a glimpse of the papers on Kazuya's desk. He grins, a slightly mischievous glint in his eye as he taps the papers with a finger "These papers.... They're alphabetized aren't they? And I'll be more than willing to wager that hefty book of yours has something to do with the magic you're so fond of, I'm not far off the mark am I?" He leans on the captain's desk, his stance causing his kimono to become further undone, not that Kazuma seemed to care in the least. Kazuya's cheeks heated up furiously at the unwelcome intrusion to his office; and when the 8th Division Captain decided to call him by the nickname "Kazu", he was terrified, they had barely met and he talked to him like they were close friends, this was all advancing much too quickly! In his surprise as being referred to as Kazu, he had failed to notice that the other Captain was hardly wearing anything at all, when the fact did strike him, it struck him hard. Kazuya's knees buckled, but he refused to let the man win, this had to be a test from uncle! Kazuya spoke, his cheeks tinted a deep red shade, but he was a Captain - this was nothing he shouldn't be capable of dealing with "A-Atsuhake-san, please put your clothes on properly this is too allurin-- indecent!" Kazuya's last syllable was almost a howl of correction, most likely in regards to his sinful tongue! Kazuya proceeded draw a deep breath; get a grip, you weren't made the clan heir and a Captain for nothing! he spoke again, this time a bit clearer and in a rather firm manner, ignoring his own blushing and attempting to appear dead-serious; to his own, and perhaps Kazuma's astonishment, he succeeded. "Atsuhake-taichou, I must insist that you refer to me as Captain Kuchiki from now on, we've barely met and its highly inappropriate to give me nicknames this early, we're not close enough" he approached Kazuma with surefooted steps and stopped only a few feet away from him, before continuing "To answer your request, I am terribly sorry, but I don't have soaked Captains walking into my office on a daily basis and I'm thus incapable of fulfilling your request" Kazuya bowed his head apologetically to Kazuma "Though you are indeed soaked and... wet" Kazuya's face blushed furiously once more: Damnit, I purge thee thy unholy thoughts! With forceful steps he walked over to his desk before he abruptly turned around and shouted in an embarrassed and nervous manner, his face most resembling that of a tomato. When he did speak, his words were released in a chaotic mumble: "Ifyoudontrequiremyhelpforanythingelsepleaseleavenow!" -- this only caused him to blush even harder ''as he had to draw another deep breath before he dared turn back towards the 8th Division Captain, trying to look anywhere but at his chiseled torso. Coughing slightly, he attempted the previous sentence again, once again seemingly in control of the situation "Right, as I was trying to say earlier before I had to cough. Was there any particular reason that you've sought me out?" Kazuma had to fight furiously to keep himself from laughing as the flustered Captain of the 8th Division apparently struggled to keep himself under control. Nevertheless he couldn't keep a grin from plastering itself upon his features, his broad smile being the only hint that he found any humor in the situation; although with the frequency Kazuma was found grinning one would be more likely to suspect he was hiding something if he ''didn't have one of his "trademark smiles" upon his face. Kazuma snickers inwardly as he catches the Captain stealing glances at his torso before averting his eyes as if he were inwardly scolding himself, "Maybe that Byakuya character has some sort of restraining device implanted in him some where, I wouldn't put it past him... You must uphold the pride of the Kuchiki Kazuya! Don't give in to that scoundrel of a scruffy captain Kazuma! Kuchiki pride Kazuya, Kuchiki pride! YOU MUST NOT FAIL US''!'" Kazuma bites back a furious bout of laughter, quickly disguising it as a series of coughs as the thought of the older Kuchiki berating his relative assaults him. "What are they anyway? Cousins?" He pats his chest lightly as he calms himself, returning to his typical mischievous manner as he holds up his bottle of now half empty sake and waggles it a bit as if it deserved Kazuya's full attention. "Right right, shame about the lack of soaking wet captains strolling around and making visits to your quarters... We shall definitely have to change that a bit. I planned on sharing a few drinks with you Kazu-san.." Kazuma smiles winningly as he slaps an honorific onto the end of his new nick name for the Captain as if that made it any better "But your... That yappy guard dog of yours got me all wet with it instead." He steps closer to the desk, plopping himself down upon it as his gaze wanders momentarily over the papers and he lifts a single sheet "Huh... Whaddya know, they are in alphabetical order. Kazu, you need something to do. Outside of all those fancy books of yours, what could the one you were reading so intently possibly be? The Kama Sutra?" Kazuma hops up from the Captains desk and turns to face him, grinning brightly as he holds up his single glass and the remaining contents of the bottle. "Drink with me, a single drink to give you a well deserved break. Whaddya say eh? When's the last time you did something that didn't involve.... Paper?" Kazuya had lifted his gaze up to the celing; and looked extremely busy studying... nothing? Oh kami, why am I so weak! No, I must remain vigilant! ''This was all most likely a test from uncle, he could bet that the Kuchiki Clanshead lurked just beyond the corner, intent to put his conviction, chastity and integrity to the test by playing upon his temptations. Horror wormed its way around his heart, as he realized just ''what he was doing, he wasn't looking directly at his guest, that was unacceptable behaviour, oh how embarrassing this was. Kazuya immediately lowered his gaze and bored his gaze with great intensity deep into Kazuma's eyes while he halfway shouted, his inner dialogue readily apparent in his half-crazed eyes "YES! I shall grant your request for an audience, just take a seat" Kazuya half-guided half-forced Kazuma down into a comfortable chair in front of a small ornately decorated table before he walked off quickly. It certainly was remarkable how the Kuchiki Heir could turn from hysteric to cool and composed in less than a millisecond! That had to be a Kuchiki talent. Damn that Atsuhake, he was the cause of no small amount of trouble and hysteria; how dare he show up in my quarters all ragged and undone! He is just some quarrelsome minor indignation, albeit one in possession of surprisingly sharp wits and a rogue-like intelligen - ''Kazuya averted his chain of thought to look at the subject in question; whom appeared to be playing absentmindedly with the sake bottle. ''Ahem.. he's also the most annoying, smokin' hot Captai.... waaait! 'No! Not hot, absolutely-impossibly not hot!' Kazuya inwardly corrected himself, uncle would be furious if he saw how easily affected I am by Kazuma's rowdy sexine.... I said waaait! ''Kazuya's blush had returned in full force, and he had to once again assume full control over his body in order to keep his sanity intact! Walking over to an intricate shelf, he brought forth two decorated sake cups which he proceeded to put on the table between them, before plumping down ungracefully in the seat opposite of Kazuma. While he quickly poured the two glasses with sake, though he made certain not to include too much in his own glass - a Kuchiki Heir should never ever be seen drunk after all. Kazuma raises his gaze curiously to the ceiling, briefly searching for what held the Kuchiki's attention so raptly and an eyebrow slowly found itself on the rise when nothing was found in the ceiling. "''What the hell is so interesting about that ceiling?", he shakes his head lightly as if writing it off to some cause only he could understand before returning his gaze to the Kuchiki's eyes only to be confronted with a look that could only be described as slightly.... Crazed maybe? The man was apparently having some variation of internal struggle and was worse off for it, a mixture of angst and.... Was that lust he'd caught briefly flickering in the Kuchiki's gaze? "''So he's either batshit crazy... Fighting to stay in control for some blueblood reason... Or a victim of the ol' royal inbreeding.... I wonder if the Kuchiki do that... Heh, they certainly stay cooped up enough for it... 'Byakuya, your father is your uncle and brother as well!" Kazuma snickers quietly to himself, quickly attempting to play his fit of laughter as a bout of violent coughs before almost flinching when Kazuya virtually screams his acceptance of his offer to drink and shoves him bodily into a chair that was far too cushiony for his taste "Batshit crazy is seeming more and more likely...." Kazuma raises an eyebrow as the Kuchiki brings forth two overly ornate glasses to contain their drinks "We're drinking Sake.... Not liquid gold". The ever-playful captain watched as Kazuya poured their glasses, almost snickering at the sparse amount he'd poured into his own glass and it was then that a scheme came to him. One way or another, he would see the Kuchiki heir drunk out of his mind whether it be today or some other time. Maybe then he'll forget about those accursed papers "Either that or have one hell of a hangover in a few hours..." The 8th Division captain moved his hand nigh imperceptibly and with such precision one could easily mistake him for an assassin had this been applied elsewhere, Captain Atsuhake rapidly switched the glasses silently as he accelerated the movement of his arm to appear as nothing more than a barely detectable flicker. There had been no release of spiritual energy, no sound, nor even the slight mussing of his clothing from his movements; Kazuma carried out his "mission" with all the determination and precision of a ninja, all the while holding the gaze of his host, knowing that the Royal types had always found it unacceptable to look anywhere but at their guests. He grinned at the Kuchiki and threw back the sake he'd poured as if it were tap water before pouring himself another glass into the cup he'd arrived with, filling it only halfway so as to preserve the remaining alcohol for his current goal of seeing the heir deadpan drunk. "I'll have to use my own glass Kazu, wouldn't want to cut myself on one of these.... Is that a diamond?" Kazuya frowned abit, his fellow Captain certainly wasn't trying to be formal - he supposed he had to return the gesture. By now, the Kuchiki Heir had become much more used to the fact that his guest seemed intent to screw over every single rule of etiquette that existed; and he had decided to respond in kind, etiquette existed for the sake of politeness and respect - not to make conversations awkward. With a casual gesture of his hand, the large doors to his office slam shut and locked themselves as if on their own accord, the 6th Division Captain then allowed himself to drop most pretense and etiquette - allowing himself the luxury of being more frank with his glances, piercing gray eyes sizing up his guest with the prideful confidence that only a Kuchiki could possibly muster. When he spoke again he gestured casually to the glass that Kazuma had so blatantly refused to use "I understand your hesitance, but these cups are made of a certain type of crystal that exists in the Rukongai, its quite common and easily accessible. I don't appreciate useless luxury; and there'd be no point to having things of ridiculous value around if you're just gonna waste it on cups. These cups, however pretty would at the very most fetch a price of only about 320 Kan for the full set - they're also very sturdy, we're unlikely to break them by mistake, which is why I suggested we use them. Don't worry, even if you somehow manage to break one, its extremely unlikely to be a reportable offense - its not going to send you to the executioners block, that I can guarantee" Sorry uncle, but this 'stain on the honor of the Gotei 13' fascinates me to no end, I can't resist. "On a second note, Kazuma-senpai - I want to state that I was lectured in the art of Hohō by the greatest trickster in Soul Society. So, Kazuma-senpai no trick, mischievous ploy or clever lie either surprises me or catch me off-guard anymore. That was one of his most valuable lessons, the ability to keep calm in whatever situation and not be fooled by parlor tricks or clever feints is invaluable to the next heir of the Kuchiki Clan" He clicked his tongue in bemusement "If you want me to drink more why not simply state so? You are my guest are you not, and you're obviously not here to discuss strategies or tactics" Kazuma raises an eyebrow slightly, an amused smile crossing his features as he examines the "new" Kuchiki before him. "Well now, this is certainly more interesting." He cocks his head slightly and leans forward so that there would be naught but a few sparse inches between the two, his gaze steadily fixed upon that of the Royal before him "Now... What is it that brought about this sudden change? What happened to the 'Kuchiki Honor' and that 'no-fun-allowed' policy you blue-bloods seem to adhere to so firmly?" Kazuma's gaze dances across the man's features, shamelessly taking in every aspect of his appearance as his eyes wander lower before raising once more to meet his gaze, apparently somewhat disappointed in what he saw. He stands, forsaking the overly cushy seat as he crosses his arms over his chest and looks at the still seated captain with a new sharpness mingling with the warmth in his gaze "You seem to have piqued my interest for nothing Kazu... And here I thought you were about to get a tad more fun. You've apparently accepted me as a guest and yet you still hold onto that stiff, formal posture of yours. I'm no blue-blood so maybe the 'use' of being so rigid is beyond me but it is quickly putting the brakes on any enjoyment that this little get-together should have had." He cocks his head slightly as if a thought suddenly revealed itself to him before uncrossing his arms and walking to Kazuya's side, a nearly imperceptible smirk playing across his features as he leans down, placing some of his weight upon the Kuchiki's chair as his face now hovers only inches from the Kuchiki's ear. "You are oh-so hypocritical Kazu-kun..." Kazuma shifts slightly to maintain a clear few of Kazuya's face "You chide me for wanting you to drink more and simply not stating it... When you've been staring, no ogling me since I've walked in. Aye, I admit you've caught yourself doing so and reigned in but that little effort never lasted long. So, Kazu-kun, how is it that you may scold me when you have not openly stated what you want hm? So fine, no more 'parlor tricks'" Kazuma grasps the bottle of Sake and fills the gaudy glass nearly to the brim, bringing it up to rest less than an inch from the rigid Kuchiki's lips "Drink." Kazuya allows his posture to relax noteworthily, not even realizing he had tensed up so much. Leaning back in the chair and making himself more comfortable he proceeds to accept the offered cup of sake, lifting it to his lips he drank it all in just a few gulps, appearantly not wanting to look limsy in front of his guest. "Well, even blue-bloods like myself sometimes find the 'no-fun-allowed' policy constricting at times. Concidering you didn't seem to care anything for it at all, the gesture was wasted on you." It began to dawn on the 8th Division Captain that, adverse to his likely beliefs the Kuchiki heir could hold his liquor fairly well, he didn't even seem dazed or flustered, no visible signs of the alcohol at all. His cheeks heated furiously at Kazuma's accusation, blushing feverishly, however - even though his face turned to the color of a fresh tomato, Kazuya made no effort to hide it at all, nor did he tense up. Quite on the contrary, Kazuya allowed his posture and position to loosen up quite a bit; and now he didn't look at all reserved; in fact, he looked almost inviting, and there was a certain spark in his eyes. Who would've thought that the Kuchiki heir had a hidden adventurous side to him, hidden beneath his regal countenance and fine dress? "Since you're a man who obviously appreciates honesty, Kazu-chan" He paused briefly at that point. His own choice of honorific shocking even himself, chan was not a denotation one used lightly, especially not among men. The Kuchiki Heir gathered his wits though and decided that it didn't matter in a private conversation such as this. "I'll be honest though, subtlety was never something I excelled in; I have indeed been og-... watching you, but that in and of itself is only natural. Even before you entered my office you were halfway disrobed, I'm no fool, Kazu-chan, I know very well that you very much intended for me to stare at you. Besides" He paused briefly, before rising from his chair and pouring themselves another cup of sake "It would be concidered very rude of me not to appreciate what you go out of your way to offer me" Kazuma chuckles, nodding slightly before taking the sake and downing it rather quickly. He grins, his eyes clear despite the amounts of liquer he'd drank while in Kazuya's presence and undoubtably the alcohol he'd drank before coming here. He stretches lightly, his muscles going taut as if in display. "Now now, I didn't come here intending to offer anything besides a drink and conversation. Your... Pitbull outside is the one who's disrobed me, although I do admit I find this state rather.. Refreshing." Kazuma strides forward, coming to a rest only inches from Kazuya. "But... Kazu-kun, since you believe that I've gone through all this trouble to offer you something..." He leans forward, pausing with his lips just barely grazing Kazuya's ear as he speaks "Why don't you... Take it?" Kazuma cocks his head slightly and smiles almost teasingly as he runs his hand along Kazuya's chest, slightly undoing his Kimono. "Well?" Close. Close. Damnit too close! Standing firm, Kazuya tried his absolute best to stop himself from responding to Kazuma's touch, but he soon realized it was a lost battle; especially when Kazuma made a point of showing off his godly physique like that - reaching out with a single hand the Kuchiki heir ran it across the entirety of the 8th Division Captain's upper body, feeling his abs, pectorals and biceps, surprisingly his blush faded as touched the other captain - replaced instead with a look of insatiable curiousty. I'm certain uncle would execute someone if he knew about this, but that's kinda what makes it exciting, I didn't know there was so much fun in being something of a rebel. Allowing himself to deepen the touch, Kazuya proceeded to do something he was certain he wouldn't ever do, with surprisingly deft hands he'd reach into the partially disrobed Kimono, before he gently untied the sash keeping it together, letting the garment brush gently off of Kazuma's shoulders; and pool itself in a messy pile on the floor. "Well.. now that you offer it to me willingly, I'll gladly take you; even while I punish you from barging into my office" Kazuya's voice had grown dark and smooth, somewhat sultry even, as if Kazuya had just managed to connect with his repressed libido and was starting to grow increasingly accustomed to it, even somewhat facinated by it. Kazuma simply smiles at the man's advance as he allows him to do as he pleases for the time being, his gaze traveling along the other captain before he takes a single step back, almost as if to tease the man, and begins ruffling through Kazuya's papers before finally finding what one would assume he was looking for. "Aye, we'll see about what we may get into soon Kazu-kun... But first I want to show you something, step a little closer will you?" Kazuma cocks his head slightly as he gestures to the paper that was in truth entirely blank before placing his finger in the center as if to pinpoint what he was speaking of. He looks back to Kazuya and allows a slight note of impatience and possibly irritation to creep into his voice as he speaks, "Well? I'm standing here and offering you that 'roughish' Captain from the 8th division in all of his entirety and you're moving so slowly, I thought you bluebloods had a bit of 'haste' about you when it came to things you want." He turns his back to Kazuya as he waits, revealing his broad shoulders and the gently rippling muscles of his toned back in their entirety as if he not only wanted to put himself on display but to also entice the Captain into doing as he asked of him.